


Fraternal Desire

by TheCanStander



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frost giants live in niflheim not jotunheim, M/M, also asgard has an aristocracy, we're following NORSE CANON HERE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCanStander/pseuds/TheCanStander
Summary: As the Crown Prince of Asgard and heir to a mighty empire, Thor Odinson can be expected to be the most moralistic of everyone. After all, leaders must set an example for their people. Life is simple for him: be strong, be honourable, be a king.But when he falls in love with his brother, Loki Odinson, things begin to complicate for him. Vanir unease and Jotun intrusions creep up on the peaceful times. Worst of all, there’s somebody else in love with Loki too: namely Fandral the Dashing, one of Thor’s most loyal friends.Hidden secrets and renewed tensions arise, and Thor knows it's only a matter of time before he loses Loki to his friend.And he can't possibly have that.





	1. Fraternal Desire - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, if any of you have read El Tango de Roxanne, you'll probably recognize this is the same story. I've chosen to re-write it because I re-read my story and frankly... it was bad, and I've learned a lot as a writer. So it's gotten itself a revamp! The old version is still up but I'll be deleting it after I am caught up to date with this version.
> 
> Thanks for understanding!

Trapped. It was one of the worst things to feel. That stressing anticipation that pressed on you when you knew you couldn’t escape? Horrible. The claustrophobic squeeze, both metaphorical and literal? Painful. Nobody wanted an experience like that, yet for all he could care he couldn’t deny that he was having that very experience. 

 

He scrambled at the sides of the pit, picking at the stone in an attempt to find footholds. But for as much as he could do, it was pointless: the walls were too sheer, soaring up quite a ways above his head. Could he even get halfway, let alone make it to the hole above? Yes, he had to. There was nothing he couldn’t do when he put his mind to it.

 

“Dear brother; will you give it a rest? You know that’s going to do no good, stop wasting your energy.”

 

Scowling, Thor glared at Loki, who sat nonchalantly in a corner. His brother scoffed at his glower.

 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that; you know we’re stuck until someone comes to rescue us.”

 

_ “Shut up.” _

 

Loki shut up and said not another word.

 

He continued to flounder futilely, quietly cursing their terrible luck. He and his ragtag group of friends had been traipsing through Jotunheim when they were ambushed by three massive earth jotuns. Almost instantly, Thor at tackled them head on - a stupid tactic, now that he thought about it - resulting in a kerfuffle that ultimately ended up with him immobilized. His friends had tried valiantly to rescue him, but they were all beaten back, and retreated when Loki told them to. Loki himself then attempted to barter for his brother’s release. It didn’t go well at all and eventually he too ended up in the tiny hole they were currently stuck in.

 

And now the Prince of Asgard and his brother were stuck together for Norns knew how long.

 

“You know, you  _ could  _ just move aside and let me send out a distress signal-”

 

“ _ No _ . I can get out, I  _ know _ it.” 

 

He could feel Loki rolling his eyes. “Right, you know we’re stuck with nothing else to do.” 

 

Thor growled at him again. If he could just  _ shut up, _ that would’ve been very appreciated.

 

He quietly cursed not having Mjolnir with him. His mighty warhammer was currently somewhere in Jotunheim, buried under several tons of rock and earth. And he couldn’t seem to call it to him, no matter how hard he tried. Blasted earth giants and their damned earth powers. He’d show them when he got out. 

 

He continued to scrabble at the walls, all while Loki sat back and relaxed. There had to be a path out, a hidden route on the smooth stone walls. But everywhere he looked, the walls were unnaturally flat, a result of the earth manipulation powers their Jotun captors had. Loki’s logic was making more sense every second.

 

Eventually, he slumped over, defeated.

 

“Are we done?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Thor wheezed in defeat, pushing himself away from the smooth slate. “Send out the  _ blasted _ signal for Norns’ sake.”

 

“Move then.” 

 

Thor shuffled aside, allowing his brother to step up to the hole. He caught a whiff of exotic herbs as Loki brushed pass him, the scent both pleasant and tantalizing.

 

In his hands Loki conjured up a small ball of magic and fired it through the crack. It floated up and towards the hole, wiggling its way out of their prison. The instant it disappeared, Thor almost expected aid to come, but of course that wouldn’t happen. Being a crown prince didn’t give you all the benefits. 

 

“Let’s hope they’ll get the message,” Loki glided back over to his ledge, plonking himself onto it and leaning back. “I’d suggest just waiting it out.”

 

Thor grimaced. “Fine” He plodded over and joined his brother.

 

More time passed, the fleeting seconds feeling on like eternities to the hotheaded prince. In the corner Thor sat, quietly stewing at their predicament. How dare the Jotuns keep him in here! He would enjoy their defeat when he broke free. That is,  _ if  _ he broke free. Thor’s friends could never receive Loki’s signal and they could remain here for a very long time. That thought left a sour taste in Thor’s mouth. He didn’t like being helpless.

 

Loki himself was less agitated. He had taken to amusing himself with creating birds out of magical energy. They fluttered around the hole, preening and perching in tiny crevasses. Some even attempted to sit on Thor’s head.

 

Grumbling, he waved them away. “ _ Do _ get your infernal birds away from me.”

 

“What’s the matter?” Loki smiled mischievously, “I’d thought you’d appreciate the extra company.”

 

“You’re enough, thank you very much.”

 

Another amused smile. He stared at his brother’s coy face for a while, before turning away with a huff, not in the mood to get angry. Not that he’d admit it, but it was reassuring that Loki was here. The presence of another - even if said another was an irritating piece of shit - lessened his anxiety.

 

Yet, still he began to fidget and growl.

 

“By Bor’s spear, will you calm down? Just be patient, they’ll come soon.” 

 

“Not unless they never  _ do _ .”

 

“Don’t be so pessimistic brother,” Loki’s emerald eyes flickered in the dim light, “Have a little faith, it’ll ease your tension.”

 

“ _ Hmph _ .” Thor gripped his knees. A green glowing bird fluttered onto the floor, and he crushed it with his foot. It let out a pathetic squeak as it died.

 

Loki sighed. “Brother.”

 

“What?”

 

“How about a game of runes?” He waved his hand in the air, changing the birds into ghostly imitations of runestones.

 

“At a time like this? You want to spend these moments doing  _ trivial _ things?”

 

“ _ To pass the time.  _ Norns, Thor, stop being so pessimistic.”

 

“Really? Loki, you know that game is not my strong suit.”

 

“But you can practice. Besides, it’ll lessen your worry.” Without agreement from Thor, Loki began setting up the game, doling out the appropriate number of runes to each side. He gave his brother an inquiring look. “Just once, okay?”

 

Thor sighed. “Just once.”

 

“Just once.” Loki replied.

 

Loki had been right about the game’s relaxing qualities, though: the game was engrossing, even more so with his brother manning the game, for Loki was a clever player. Thor lost count as to how many times he had lost, however with each failure came a need to overpower his brother. And each time he changed tactics. So engrossed on winning that he had forgotten about his situation.

 

He awaited Loki next move. As Loki pondered what to do, Thor found himself casually taking in his brother’s features. An elegant, near androgynous face; eyes that flickered like peridot flames; thin fingers that moved a rune to another place in the game.

 

Thor grinned. He knew what to do now. 

 

In a swift move, he ended the game, securing his first win in centuries. Loki let out a gasp of surprise as he lost to his brother. Thor sat back triumphantly, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his nose into the air.

 

Loki smiled. “Nice one, you beat me.”

 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

 

His brother threw his head back and laughed. A loud crystal-clear laugh that Thor cherished greatly. He chuckled, his vibrant eyes flashing, and Thor found himself smiling back. It wasn’t all that bad spending time with Loki, was it?

 

“Another game, then, brother?” The prince asked. Thor returned the smile.

 

“Certainly-”

 

“There you are!”

 

The whisper came from the hole in the roof. Immediately, Thor dashed towards the crack and peered upwards. His face broke into a wide grin at the golden haired head he saw.

 

“Fandral-”

 

“Shh!” Fandral hissed, “I don’t want to risk waking the giants up.”

 

“Waking them up?”

 

“All five are sleeping, lucky for us.”

 

Good. He’d be the last thing those giants saw when they woke.

 

“Is the hole big enough to climb through?” Thor called up. Fandral gave the exit a quick check-over, then nodded.

 

“It is,” He glanced at Loki, who had discreetly walked up to the hole, and nodded at him. “Your Highness.”

 

“Fandral,” Loki said softly. Thor watched their exchange with an unhappy feeling.

 

And what was the reason for that? What Loki did mattered not to him, for he had little to care about. Yet he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of dread at the way Fandral looked at Loki.

 

_ Enough. Stop thinking about that, getting out is more important. _

 

“Get us out of here,” He commanded.

 

“A second, My Lords.” Fandral disappeared momentarily, followed by a silvery rope dropping down into the hole.

 

Loki nodded at the rope. “You first, your highness.”

 

With a final glance at his brother, Thor began scaling the rope. 

 

The rope was hardy and easy to grip, and before long he had reached the mouth of the hole. When Thor got out he saw all his friends waiting at the top: Volstagg, Hogun, Sif, and Fandral, who helped him from the hole. His face broke into a smile.

 

“Friends-”

 

_ “Shh!” _ Sif hissed sharply. She jerked her head towards the slumbering giants beside them. Thor took the hint and stopped talking. 

 

A moment later, Loki appeared at the hole. Fandral also helped him out, holding the prince’s hand and stabilizing him. Loki gave Fandral a grateful smile, which - for some reason - drove daggers into Thor’s stomach.

 

_ What- What am I thinking?  _ What was it about Fandral and Loki that irked him so? His brother was largely asocial and harboured unfamiliar relations with Thor’s friends, although - as he watched Loki slide his arms over the warrior’s shoulders - Fandral had been the exception, thanks to his amiability. Admittedly the prince was closer to him out of everyone.

 

And that shouldn’t be a concern at all. So why did he feel such poison?

 

“Now can we go?” Loki asked.

 

“Yes-”

 

“My hammer.” Thor realized, cutting Fandral off mid-sentence. “I’m going to get Mjolnir, you leave.”

 

And then he took off, leaving his friends - and his brother - standing there.

 

He scrambled to the far end of the cave, where stalagmites and stalactites grew like the teeth of some hungry beast. The earth giants still slumbered where they lay as he sprinted past them. Their stench was enough to knock a grown Asgardian out. Thor tried not to breathe.

 

He thought about where his hammer might be. Obviously, it’d be in the cave somewhere - he had it taken from him when they were captured, - problem was, he didn’t know where. Thor knew that he hadn’t been able to sense it in the hole though, which meant it likely wasn’t in the ground.

 

_ Then I’ll be able to sense it around here somewhere, hopefully. _

 

Raising his hand, he reached for the hammer’s presence.

 

There it was. He could feel it, just there on the edges of his conscience. He called to it, asked it to come, but it wouldn’t budge.

 

He ran some distance away and called to Mjolnir again. The hammer responded, its pull stronger than before, but it still wouldn’t move.

 

Thor tried again.  _ Come on Mjolnir. Come to me.  _ He begged, drawing on the connection. It must’ve been stuck hard somewhere, but he would reach it, he  _ had  _ to.

 

And Mjolnir replied to his call.

 

A silvery blur tore itself from ceiling and headed towards the prince. Instinctively, Thor caught it. The handle was familiar in his grasp. It’s movement had dislodged several tons worth of stone, many hitting Thor, but he hardly felt it. The joy of reunion was greater.

 

_ “THOR!” _

 

He whirled around to see a massive humanoid lunge towards him. In a flash, Mjolnir went flying, and the giant was thrown back by the force.

 

Unluckily for him, he landed on top of one of his companions, waking him up. They snarled at each other, arguing loud enough to wake the rest of them. Soon all five Jotuns were awake. The one who’d woken first pointed at Thor with an accusing finger, then at Thor’s friends, and growled.

 

_ “Get them!” _ He shrieked. And so they began to mobilize. Thor grinned giddily at the thought of a fight. Here was the battle he’d wanted.

 

“Thor! Let’s go!” Loki yelled.

 

“No! I’m not retreating!”

 

“Listen to him, you dumb idiot!” Sif called, her sword hacking into jotun flesh. “This wasn’t planned, we just came here-” A giant swung at her, and she responded with a swift chop that severed several jotun fingers. “-to rescue you!

 

Thor watched as Loki created illusions of his friends across the cave. As he and the others scuttled away, the Jotun turned to what they thought to be their targets. Leering happily, they advanced towards what they thought was prey.

 

Earth giants… they were one of the largest species of Jotuns around, rivaled only by fire giants. Besides, they were surrounded by rock; their perfect battle terrain, and there were  _ five  _ of them: not fun to fight at all. Size, number and the upper hand with the location; Thor and his friends would’ve only lasted for a while against them.

 

Growling, he relented and retreated out the cave.

 

The cool mountain air chilled his lungs as they scampered away from the cave. Tall pines laced with frost possessed the valley, seemingly merging into one massive blanket cut through by a thread-like river. Towering cliffs cupped the massive fields of forest green like hands scooping the earth, their bulk casting long shadows in the late afternoon light. A bird soared over the peaks and disappeared into the clouds.

 

“We could’ve had them.” Thor complained.

 

Loki wrinkled his nose at him. “No, we couldn’t. Those things were the size of thirteen Asgardian wolves combined, you saw it yourself. Want to say that again?”

 

“I’d say your brother is right,” Hogun pointed out. The Vanir’s breath wreathed around his head as he breathed. “I wouldn’t want to encounter another Jotun. It’d be too risky.”

 

“I agree with Loki,” Fandral pipped up. Thor frowned at his response.

 

_ Since when were you so quick to sympathize with Loki?  _ He thought bitterly. It had been a recent trend he’d seen lately, and he hadn’t cared, but now he did.

 

Enough with these trivial notions, though. Thor wasn’t in the mood for any more Jotunheim antics; he just wanted to get back now, to settle down and figure out what was it about Loki he’d begun to see. He’d figure out what the atypical gut feelings were later.

 

“Then we leave,” He said.

 

As Heimdall opened the Bifrost to bring them back, Thor quickly flicked his eyes to Loki. The prince had his head tilted back towards the heavens, all while awash in the golden light of the bridge.

 

He looked quite radiant, Thor thought. Beautiful almost.


	2. Fraternal Desire - Chapter 2

The banquet was less exciting than he’d expected. Perhaps he just wasn’t in the mood for it today, or he wasn’t feeling well, Thor didn’t know. 

 

There had been festivities hosted for a holiday commemorating the nation’s founding, all of them full of life and celebration. There was a vast three-course meal - courtesy of the palace chefs, who outdid themselves each time - to a series of waltzes danced to jazzy music. All of this happened within the palace’s halls, where aristocrats roamed. Outside the streets hummed with louder, more commoner style celebrations, with the noise carrying up into the golden castle. True there was a divide in the classes, but ironically enough both shared the same joy.

 

He say by the ballroom window, watching the nobility mingle about in the grand space. In his mind he pondered of the events that transpired last week: their capture; the runestones game; Loki winning multiple times, Loki’s dark hair as he leaned forward, pondering his next move; the sharp angle of Loki’s face; Loki, Loki, Loki.

 

And then the way Fandral had looked at him. He frowned as he thought of the warrior, then shook his head. What his brother cared about was Loki’s own business, Thor wasn’t supposed to meddle in such affairs. It wasn’t like he had cared before.

 

But he did now.

 

“Not enjoying the festivities?”

 

_ Fandral?  _ Thor looked up. What was he doing here? “You’re not down in the city with the others?”

 

“Mm, no, not this time. I’m not in the mood for mingling with civilians today,” The man ambled over to where he sat, bearing two cups of wine. He handed one to Thor, who accepted it gratefully. Fandral then seated himself beside the prince, but made no move to drink his own beverage.

 

_ Odd. You always retreat when the nobility come out.  _ “It’s just- You don’t strike me as a man who walks with aristocrats.”

 

The warrior flinched quietly. “Well, change of plans,” Fandral then grinned at him, the look in his eyes telling a different story. “What about you? How are you finding the festivities?”

 

“No, I don’t find half of them amusing.”

 

“You mean, you only enjoy the feasting, and couldn’t bear two thoughts about anything else. Such is the way a warrior thinks.”

 

Thor laughed. “You speak a fine truth, my friend,” He regarded the warrior joyously, “Perhaps you’re more cut of the life of a philosopher.”

 

Fandral put on a face of false appal. “Me? Spewing gospel no one will listen to? By the Norns, no, I’m definitely a warrior. Leave the literate stuff to those interested."

 

Thor chuckled, swirling his drink in it’s cup. The fine liquid swam around dizzyingly, much like his thoughts about Loki. He took a sip. “What are you planning to do?”

 

“I was thinking about dancing, but I don’t know who to dance with.”

 

“Well, there’s plenty of fine maidens around, nobility and not.”

 

“Mm…” Fandral worried the hem of his sleeve.

 

“Or, if that’s not your taste-” Thor nudged Fandral playfully, “-there’s always the men of Asgard.”

 

Not everybody in Asgard preferred the opposite gender. Fandral, for one, had an appetite for anybody that was fitting to his tastes, regardless of gender. Gender was never the first thing on his mind when he sought romantic company. As well, he flirted around a lot, a fact he was quite well known for. Their friends liked to joke that Fandral had bedded everyone at least once.

 

“Right, the men of Asgard,” Fandral scanned the ballroom. His face lit up when he found what he was looking for. Thor followed his gaze to the entrance, where two figures had just walked in through the double golden doors.

 

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Loki stroll in. The prince was currently chatting with a small woman with messy hair tied pitifully into a neat bun. They were chuckling about some private joke as they made their way through the busy ballroom.

 

“Looks like Sigyn’s brought Loki with her,” Thor turned to Fandral, and found that the warrior was regarding Loki in the same manner he was.

 

There is was, plain on his face: a look of longing.

 

_ That better not be what I think it is.  _ “Is something wrong?” Thor asked.

 

Fandral opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out until much later. “Nothing.”

 

Cold worry clawed its way into Thor’s stomach again. He gulped, hoping that the feeling was just his imagination. Jealousy? Was it jealousy? There was no way he was feeling that, impossible! He wasn’t jealous, and if he was, it was just his brotherly protectiveness, nothing else.

 

That was an easy lie.

 

When he looked back at Loki again, he saw that he was still talking to Sigyn. Whatever they were conversing about, it must’ve been something akin to an inside joke, for they were making faces and shoving each other playfully. Thor found himself wondering how close their relationship was. True, as children Loki and Sigyn had gambled with the notion of love, even “courting” each other at one point. But they had been really young; kids understood little about true attraction, and Sigyn currently had hinted at courting someone. No, it couldn’t be. They couldn’t be in love. Definitely, absolutely not.

 

As he watched, a nobleman went up to the two and asked Sigyn to dance. The lady accepted, leaving Loki alone as she went off. The instant she left his countenance changed. Now he appeared out of his skin, a stranger in a place he didn’t belong in. Before Thor could blink, Loki had disappeared into the crowd.

 

“Thor, I’d… like to inquire about something.”

 

“About what?” Thor glanced at Fandral.

 

“Loki.”

 

Uh oh. “Of course; ask away.”

 

“Uh…” Fandral gaped for a couple seconds, opening and shuting his mouth rhythmically, before finally choking out a question. “...Is he… promised or betrothed at all?”

 

There is was again, that icy stab into his gut. Nervous eyes glanced at Fandral, but Thor took care to hide his distress.

 

He took a sip to steel himself, then looked up. “It’s pretty much guaranteed no, not unless a marriage alliance outside of Asgard was needed. I mean - not unless father gave his hand to somebody without my knowledge - I doubt it’d ever happen.”

 

“Ah, okay.”

 

Again Thor went back to his wine. Hopefully Fandral would ask no more, and he could believe yet again that the gut feelings were just brotherly worry. It wasn’t like he held his brother to to utmost regard anyways.

 

“Is he interested in anyone?”

 

_ What the fuck _ . He shot the man an irritable glance, which - luckily - Fandral paid no heed to.

 

“...That I don’t know,” Thor replied, choosing his words carefully. “I’ve learned not to snoop around in his life. It’s his own. It’d take a true companion of his to wrest anything out of him.”

 

“But You’re his brother, are you not?” Fandral cocked his head inquiringly, “Perhaps there’s something-”

 

He shut up when he saw Loki come towards them. The prince looked absolutely radiant in his outfit, brilliant greens and blacks decorated with gold trimmings. He had braided a little amber tassel into his raven hair that shimmered whenever he moved.

 

“Loki,” Thor said, almost hastily.

 

“Thor,” Loki responded. His eyes then glanced over at Fandral, and they widened in surprise. “And Fandral.”

 

“Your Highness,” Fandral said softly.

 

“Whatever are you two of you doing, on a night like this? Not enjoying yourselves?”

 

“Oh, no, we-”

 

“My-My Lord,” Fandral interrupted before Thor could speak, “We were just talking.”

 

“About what?”

 

Thor could see that the warrior was trying very hard to maintain his composure, clearly failing to. Whatever suave gamble he normally wore had completely vanished. In fact, here he almost looked… shy. The prince wished Fandral were anywhere else but here.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Is that so? Is there something - someone, perhaps,- that I’m not aware of?” Loki twinkled mischievously.

 

The warrior quailed at the question. “Er, no?”

 

“What might you be doing tonight, then?” Thor jumped in to fill the awkward silence.

 

Loki shrugged, the coquettish smile dropping of his face, in exchange for a more forlorn look. “Oh, the usual: hoping to enjoy myself, not enjoying myself,  having to talk to all these old fogeys because ‘a prince should know his court, blah blah’ - fun times.”

 

“I’d advise against calling the more distinguished members of father’s court ‘old fogeys.’ It’s not going to sit well with them if they find out - especially Forseti. You know anything he hears he’ll relay to father.”

 

“I don’t see why that’s a bad thing; you could have a lot of fun with that.”

 

Thor suddenly found himself laughing at Loki’s remark. Norns, he hadn’t realized Loki could be so amusing. “Promise me you’ll leave me out of whatever mischief you’re planning.”

 

“Really? You think I’d do that?”

 

“Why, you won’t?”

 

Again Loki laughed, a sharp clean laugh were he tossed his head back and wrinkles creased the corners of his eyes. Thor couldn’t help but chortle along.

 

“Ah, so suspicious of me already? I’ve only hinted at mischief, never carried it out. So quick to assume, brother, tsk tsk.”

 

“For good reason, Loki.”

 

It was… fun talking to Loki, really fun. Fandral forgotten, Thor could only enjoy the company of his brother. They continued to jest together until Loki glanced over at Fandral, and Thor then realized he was still there.

 

For the duration of their talk he’d been sitting quietly, eyeing the ravenette from the rim of his cup. Whether or not he’d chosen not to speak came from being polite or being shy, it was unclear. He straightened when emerald eyes met his own.

 

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” Loki said, almost softly. Fandral averted his gaze, and Thor scowled at his evident embarrassment.

 

“Nothing to say, My Lord.”

 

“And you haven’t taken off to go, oh, I don’t know - dance with a maiden or two?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why so?”

 

“I’m, not feeling it today-”

 

“Really, neither am I,” Thor quickly jumped in, intent on maintaining conversation with Loki. He wouldn’t have Fandral stealing the show; well, not that the man could, with how quiet he was. “It’s odd; usually I find interest in such events, but this time? Not a shred of enjoyment. A mystery, really.

 

“Did you not come here with Sigyn? I saw the two of you talking away quite animatedly upon your arrival.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow, but said nothing contrary and responded justly: “Ah yes, Sigyn. I was going to pass the time with her, but unfortunately she was swept away by a nobleman.

 

“I’m afraid now I’m to spend an evening all single, with no one to enjoy. A real pity, the two of you. Perhaps I ought to go  waste my time with these members of the Asgardian court, something that I wish I didn't have to do -”

 

“...My Prince.”

 

Loki looked expectantly at Fandral. Feeling the peridot gaze upon his face, the warrior blushed and coughed into his hand.

 

“You- you said you were single on this night,” He continued in a stronger tone.

 

“That I did,” A coquettish smirk spread across Loki’s face, “What are you suggesting?”

 

Fandral stood up, placing his drink on the windowsill. “I fear I am not much, but, it would be a great honour-”

 

He held out his hand in an inviting gesture to Loki. “-if you gave me the pleasure of having this dance.”

 

Loki giggled again. Delicately, he took Fandral’s hand and leaned in, an impish look on his face. Thor could’ve sworn the warrior turned redder than a beet.

 

“I absolutely would,” He said, and tugged the warrior towards the dancing couples. Grinning, Fandral followed the prince onto the floor, their fingers intertwined. It wasn’t long before they’d disappeared among the swaying dancers.

 

Thor suddenly felt very numb.

 

He couldn’t believe it. He was right. Fandral did have an infatuation with Loki, the evidence was right there, and incontrovertible. All this time he kept telling himself it wasn’t true, but it was! The entire, blasted, damned truth-

 

Yet, why was he so angry about it though? Shouldn’t he be happy for Loki? Shouldn’t he just leave it and let their story play out?

 

_ Because you want Loki yourself, don’t you?  _ Said a small part of him.

 

Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. He couldn’t. The laws of Asgard didn’t permit incestuous relationships. No, those were completely forbidden. They could be punishable by demoting, or worse - banishment. Nobody wanted that, definitely not somebody like him, who could only be cast out for his scandalous choices. His entire life would be ruined! There was nothing else Thor could do but obey the laws.

 

_ Those rules don’t have to apply to you,  _ Whispered the voice again.

 

No, he was the crown prince of Asgard. He needed to be honourable, loyal, chivalrous, perfect. Incest was no way to go. 

 

…But he wanted Loki. He did, couldn’t deny it. The lustful feeling in his chest purred at the thought of his brother’s body in his arms. It was wrong, but he simply couldn’t fight it. He almost welcomed it.

 

His eyes went back to his brother and his partner. Loki had slung his arms around Fandral’s neck, laughing all the while. In turn, the warrior held Loki’s waist, and he too was jesting with his dancer. They looked very happy, Thor noticed. Would they stay that way?

 

No.

 

He growled and tossed Fandral’s cup out the window. Below him, someone yelped in pain as the drink made contact with their head.

 

That man was in his way, an obstacle he’d have to overcome if he wanted Loki. And he did, he really did. He wouldn’t lose Loki to some insipid commoner, regardless whether or not he was his friend. There could only be one, and he would be that person.

 

Fandral would have to step aside if he didn’t want to get bitten.


	3. Fraternal Desire - Chapter 3

It was, undoubtedly, a very beautiful day. Birds chirped merrily in the midday sun. The warm rays draped themselves over everything out in the open, gilding the already golden city with brighter citrine. Many civilians were out and about, and they all greeted Thor as he strolled through the streets. He returned their greetings half-heartedly. Normally, he would’ve done so with more enthusiasm, maybe even stopped to strike up conversation, but he didn’t.

 

There were other things he wanted to do.

 

He wanted to talk to Loki again, see him yet another time, for being apart from him made him feel antsy. And so that was what Thor was doing.

 

He’d heard from a footman that Loki had gone to the Grove of Glasir. Just what he needed, really: The Grove was on royal grounds and no civilians stumbled through, only the servants of the palace when out on duties. And even then few of them passed by, for there were only four exits and the tree rarely needed care. Of course it’d be ideal for Loki: he never liked too many people, isolation was more his thing.

 

And it’d be perfect for Thor, who wanted to get Loki alone.

 

The prince finally reached the Grove, really more of a small courtyard. The flagstones underfoot were a pale honey colour. A hole in the center held a large tree with vibrant gold leaves and a gold-infused trunk, it’s bark shimmering like burnished copper.

 

Sitting on a bench below the tree was Loki, who was casually flipping through a book. His eyes studied the pages intently so much that he didn’t hear Thor approach. As the prince watched his brother slide his fingers over the crisp pages, for a split second he imagined such fingers gliding over his own skin, caressing him, before he was brought back to reality by Loki noticing his presence.

 

“Oh, Thor, I didn’t notice you were there,” He said, tucking a chartreuse ribbon into the fold of the book and closing it. “What brings you? I’d thought you’d be out with Sif and the Warriors Three.”

 

At the mention of the Warriors Three, Thor internally seethed, his thoughts leaping to Fandral.

 

“I never intended to be with them today,” He answered, “I don’t know where you got that from.”

 

Loki tilted his head. “So what’s your reason?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“For being here, of course.”

 

_ I wanted to see you. _ “A walk. Decided to pop by the Grove of Glasir and what do I know, my brother’s here as well.” Thor held up his hands casually. “What a coincidence.”

 

Emerald eyes scrutinized him for a long while. He had the impression that Loki didn’t quite believe what he was saying.

 

But - thankfully - the prince shrugged. “Well, I won’t distract you from your walk any longer,” He waved his hand at Thor, almost shooing him away. “Carry on.”

 

“I’ve been walking for a while, I’d much rather take a break now.”

 

“There are plenty of benches around. Sit on whichever one you want.”

 

“Oh well, can I sit here then?”

 

Loki’s glanced down to where Thor pointed, at the space next to him. His eyes widened in surprise, flicking from the seat to Thor in bewilderment, as if he’d been just handed the nine realms to rule over.

 

“Can I?” Thor tilted his head amusingly, and Loki nodded.

 

“Of course.”

 

Happily, Thor complied. Their sudden proximity made him anxious, as his feelings had not subsided. In fact, they revelled as a result of being so close to their object of interest. He definitely wasn’t complaining.

 

A glittering golden leaf drifted down onto Loki’s book. He watched as it descended and stopped atop the pristine cover. It fit quite well on the maroon leather, like a little boat on a sea of wine. The god picked it up, twirling it between his fingers and carefully inspecting it, as if it were a particularly interesting trinket he’d found. Long silence stretched between them, before his brother spoke up.

 

“Do you know what type of tree this is?” Loki asked, looking up at the gleaming trunk. 

 

Of course Thor knew. He was required as crown prince to know everything about his kingdom: rankings, history, fighting techniques, just about everything under the sun. One could only wonder how he remembered everything - to which he did, thankfully.

 

“A  _ sumarbaðmr _ ,” He responded.

 

The Grove of Glasir was very important to Asgard’s history, constructed to house a massive golden tree. This particular plant had been a gift from the Vanir, the nature counterparts of the Aesir, as one of the nine tributes following the aftermath of the Aesir-Vanir war. The species of tree could only be found in select places across Vanaheim. It added perfectly to Asgard’s polished aesthetic, it itself being a golden colour, just like virtually everything else in the realm of the Aesir.

 

Loki seemed pleased with his knowledge. “I’ve heard it’s becoming more scarce now, even the Vanir are having difficulties finding them - and the sumarbaðmr is native to their land.”

 

“Is there a reason for their dwindling populace?”

 

“Not sure,” Here his brother looked thoughtful, “Illegal logging, maybe. The tree does possess many useful qualities, although the Vanir do cherish their nature.”

 

Loki flipped open his book to a certain page, and Thor realized that the book he’d been reading was about dendrology. It’d escaped his notice before, but there was a small gold leaf tree on the cover. 

 

“Here,” Loki pointed to the sheet he’d turned to. Thor leaned in for a better look, embracing the closeness they harboured.

 

Angled handwriting flooded the page. The writer must have been very good with their craft, for the print - as weird looking as it was - was neatly spaced. An illustration had been added to the bottom right hand corner of a tree that resembled the one he lay against currently. A caption read  _ sumarbaðmr _ at the top.

 

“This writer theorizes that an unknown disease is killing them off, and the only reason the one in Asgard still stands is because the disease cannot reach here. It’s much too closed off.”

 

“Understandable,” Thor commented, shuffling closer to Loki. The captivating smell of his brother was still very tantalizing, but there was something different about it.

 

“New herbal essence?” 

 

Loki smirked. “Nice nose. Yes, it’s new.  _ Sorgarblóm _ , as a matter of fact.”

 

Thor inhaled deeply, earning a giggle from his brother. “I could get used to this.”

 

“Aye, you could,” Loki laughed. He gently shoved Thor away. The god’s stomach churned in embarrassment.

 

“Loki-”

 

His head perked up at the sound of footsteps. Loki too stopped whatever he was doing to listen. 

 

_ Tmp, tmp, _ went whoever was coming this way. Thor tried to match the walking style to ones that he knew. The steps were light (so it couldn’t be Volstagg, no) and casual ( _ definitely _ not Sif, she always walked with purpose in her steps.) They were moving swift and brisk (not Hogun), so that narrowed it down to-

 

A head popped out from behind the courtyard wall.

 

“Oh,” Fandral’s eyes widened at the sight of the two princes. Thor didn’t even need to think twice to know the first thing that Fandral’s mind jumped to was Loki. His feelings growled, gnashing their teeth in fury. 

 

_ Why would Loki want anything to do with the likes of this man?  _ Muttered his internal dialogue.

 

“Your Highnesses,” The warrior dipped his head respectfully. 

 

“Fandral!” Loki responded, “What a coincidence: the same two people that I talk to last night are the same ones that run into me! The Norns must be feeling funny today.”

 

“They must be,” Fandral agreed charmingly. He got closer to the royals and looked down at Loki’s book. Thor tensed when he came near.

 

“Dendrology?”

 

“Mm-hm.”

 

“And you’re leaning against a tree too,” His eyes went to the trunk behind the royals, “Another coincidence! The Norns are feeling humorous.”

 

Thor could see that Loki was falling for Fandral’s act. He wasn’t surprised, really, that man could make anything swoon. With his good looks, charisma and easygoing humour, it was obvious that anyone should fall for him.

 

This knowledge didn’t make Thor any happier.

 

“But I fear I didn’t come here to talk. Loki, Sigyn requested your presence at the North Gate.”

 

“She- Oh,  _ right _ ,” The prince pressed his palm to his face, “I promised her we’d spend time together today. She’s going to be  _ furious _ if I don’t show up.”

 

“Then go! I can take your book for you.” The warrior held out his hands, and Thor noticed with irritation that Loki gave the tome without a second thought.

 

“Thank you,” Loki smiled. And then he was gone.

 

Moments passed. The two men stayed where they were, frozen in the wake of Loki’s leave. Thor watched as Fandral flipped through the book Loki’d been reading.

 

He was pretty sure that his friend was crushing on his brother, judging from what he’d seen last night and just now. Could anyone doubt the longing look in Fandral’s eyes? Thank the Norns their relationship was hardly romantic. It wasn’t passionate fire that lived in the warrior’s eyes, rather a fleeting twinge, a faint pull towards the loved. There was no sign that the ebony haired god harboured the same feelings, and as good as he was at hiding emotions, Thor knew Loki would be more open if he’d been in love. He felt relieved and afraid, to know they weren’t a thing yet.

 

Yet.

 

That was the word here. Yet, not quite yet. It could’ve still happened.

 

But he was determined not to let it happen.

 

“...Interesting book, isn’t it?” He got up, prowling around Fandral in a slow deliberate manner. His friend glanced at him, completely innocent, oh so unaware of the storm that was coming.

 

“Aye, it is… it sounds very analytical, lots of information.”

 

“The kind of content Loki likes.”

 

Fandral immediately perked up at the mention of Loki’s name. “Aye. It’s always amazed me really, just how much he enjoys reading rhetoric and hard literature, you know. Particularly anything about history. He’s always had an affinity for history.”

 

Oh yes, of course the warrior would go from silent to blabbing his mouth off the instant he heard about Loki. Did Thor need any more evidence as to his attraction? Could he have retched upon seeing Fandral’s affection? Absolutely.

 

“There was this book I’d heard about called  _ A Comprehensive History of the Wars of Asgard: Fifth Edition. _ It came out very recently, I believe,” Fandral continued, scratching his chin thoughtfully. “I was thinking about getting it, as a gift for Loki. Do you think he’d like it?”

 

“You want to give Loki a  _ gift _ ?” Thor raised an eyebrow.

 

“...It’s not… taboo, is it?”

 

_ Oh, it’s taboo in my books.  _ “Fandral… do you  _ like  _ Loki?”

 

The warrior stiffened, then sighed as if defeated. “Well, I… I guess I do.” He paused. Thor figured he was waiting for him to say something, anything to assuage his worries. After all, Fandral did just confess to liking a  _ royal,  _ and that - while not forbidden - was looked down upon. Commoner-nobility relations weren’t rare due to changing social norms, but commoner-royal relationships? Those were yet to be condoned, with how to how high of a degree the royals were held. Most Asgardians still found such contemptible.

 

Again Fandral spoke up. “So, uh… if I asked Loki… do you think he might feel the same?”

 

Adopting a sympathetic smile, Thor shook his head and crooned. “Oh, Fandral, you’re not going to like what I have to say.”

 

“I talked with Loki last night, after the celebration was over,” This was a complete and utter lie, “I’m afraid he’s…  _ unavailable.” _

 

“...’Unavailable?’”

 

“Aye. He told me he’s not… interested in a potential partner. You see he’s- His affections lie elsewhere. With someone that’s ‘rather worthy,’ I recall him saying. Somewhere not with you,” Another easy lie, “So, sorry, he’s off-limits.”

 

The effect was instantaneous: Fandral’s posture fell, his visage changing from hopeful to defeated within seconds. Well, it’d certainly been easy to win this fight. Thor was glad for once there was hardly a fuss.

 

“Besides,” He gripped Fandral’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “I don’t think he likes you very much.”

 

And further the man’s expression went. It was almost comical to watch him despair, but Thor kept his mouth shut.

 

“Don’t concern yourself with Loki, Fandral. It won’t work,” He finished. His final words were more threatening that reassuring.

 

Seriously, it was becoming really hard  _ not to laugh,  _ with how mopey Fandral was getting. All the expressions he was making: how could a man possibly express so many emotions in one go? So many leapt across his face, from sadness to horror to shock, and even outrage -  _ outrage!  _ He was  _ angry!  _ At what, himself, or Loki, or the completely fabricated lover Loki had? Who knew? Regardless, Thor’s words had hit home. Hard.

 

Fandral whimpered quietly. “...I suppose so.” And with that, he left, clutching the book tightly as he did. The grove fell completely silent when he left. Nothing but the sigh of the wind and falling leaves could be heard.

 

And of course, Thor’s internal triumph.

 

_ Gone, the stupid problem, gone.  _ Oh, how joyous he was in that instant! How his feelings screamed and whooped with joy - no contenders for Loki! Now, he wouldn’t have to fear the affections of another. It was just him and his goal now.

 

Thank the Norns.

 

Grinning, Thor turned and left the grove. And behind him the breeze blew harder, sending a flurry of golden showers to cloak the ground.


End file.
